Crush
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Inspired by the David Archuleta song Crush. Enjoy :


_**(Yellowcard's Ocean Avenue begins to play) There's a place off Ocean Avenue, where I used to sit and talk with you. We were both 16 and it felt so right. Sleeping all day, staying up all niiiiight. Staying up all niiiiiight.**_

_**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street, we would walk on the beach in our bare feet. We were both 18, and it felt so right. Sleeping all day, staying up all niiiiiight. Staying up all niiiiiight.**_

_**If I could find you now, things would get better. We could leave this town, and Run forever. Let your waves crash down on me, and take me away, yeah. (song continues as Taylor enters the room then makes her way over to the computer and turns off the music)**_

_**Hi guys its Tay and I am here in a secret location for this story, isn't that cool? What, you wanna know where I am? Well I'll give you a hint, I have a surprise and it'll be the perfect hint for you guys so here it is……**_

_**(Lita's theme hits) So f*ck your rules man!!!! So f*ck your rules man!!!! So f*ck your rules man!!!! S So f*ck your rules man!!!!**_

_**So f*ck your rules man!!!! You step up you'll go down fast. I've got to release all the, sh*t that has made up my past. So go let your soul dance baby. Time to free yourself at last… Unshackle your life's spirit, fly away far from the past (song continues as the door opens slowly and the person walks in)**_

_**T: Making her way to the computer, from Memphis, TN… This is MANDY!!!**_

_**Mandy walks in doing her best impression of Lita in her Team Extreme days then jogs up to Tay and picks her up and spins her around.**_

_**T: Ahhh!! Put me down (laughing)**_

_**M: Sorry, I'm just so excited, I mean you're here and I haven't been on here in a while… wow it feels good to be back, hi everyone (waves) **_

_**T: Yep that's right, SHMH is back at full force, and back together for a week, meaning one thing for me… SPRING BREAK!!! Woo and what a better way to spend it than with my girl Mandy. Well what do you say we give them what they want?**_

_**M: I say that's a good idea, ok guys how does a songfic sound? Well here we go…**_

Crush

Miley was sitting on her bed, getting ready to go to sleep, when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it without looking at the ID and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Miley?"_came the voice of Lilly who was on the verge of tears.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Miley answered quickly, now very worried about her best friend.

_Lilly was silent for a moment before replying, "Oliver and I broke up. Can you come over?"_

Miley went into overdrive as she jumped out of her bed and began to grab clothes for the next day, she knew she'd be staying the night at Lilly's.

"I'm on my way Lil. Do you want me to bring you anything?" Miley said as she slid her head through her shirt.

"_No I'm fine. Hey Miles?"_

"Yea?" Miley said as she headed down the stairs and out the front door.

"_Thanks, I love you."_

"I love you too, Lil. I'll see you in a few." Miley replied then hung up as she headed down her driveway and into her car

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush**

'Oh my god, I can't believe this. Lilly and Oliver broke up. What in the Sam heck could have happened… Oh no I'm turning into Daddy.' Miley thought as she drove down the road towards Lilly's house. 'I swear if Oliver hurt her, I'm going to kill him. She deserves nothing but the best, she deserves to be happy.' Miley continued to talk in her head, as she turned down Lilly's street, but then a thought came into her head.****

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much 

'Whoa where did that come from?' Miley sighed, and kept thinking as she pulled into Lilly's driveway and got out of her car. Miley kept thinking about the last thing Lilly said to her before she left her house, 'God I love her. No, no I'm just in protective mode. She can't possibly love me like that anyway.' She headed up the walkway then looked up to see Lilly standing in the open doorway, she looked like she had been crying.

Miley walked up to Lilly and held her, "Hey it's ok. Come on let's get inside."****

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know 

Miley was lying on Lilly's bed, with Lilly securely in her arms and stroking her hair gently. She was listening intently to Lilly as she went on about what had happened between her and Oliver earlier that night.

"I still don't get why he's mad at you, you just did what you thought was best." Miley said as she leaned her head on Lilly's.

"It wasn't that I wanted to break up, it… it was the reason." Lilly said as she tightened her grip around Miley's waist slightly.

'_Mmmm Lilly don't do that, you'll make me do something I'll end up regretting.'_ Miley thought as chills were sent up her spine from the feeling of Lilly's grip tightening.

"Well what did you tell him?" Miley said as she tried to ignore the feelings she was getting in the area just below her stomach.

Lilly's hesitated slightly before answering, "I… I think I'm in love with someone else."

**  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

Miley was still lying in Lilly's bed, her arms wrapped around a now sleeping Lilly. They had stayed up for a while longer, still talking about what had happened between Lilly and Oliver, but Miley was more interested in who Lilly thought she was in love with. But to be honest, Miley's heart seemed to drop when those words had come from Lilly's mouth, and now it was all she could think about.

Miley looked down at Lilly's sleeping form and sighed, "Who is the lucky one that has your heart now?" Miley then formed a small smile, "God you look so beautiful when you're asleep." Miley then leaned down and kissed the top of Lilly's head but she froze as she retreated when Lilly started to shift.****

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do? 

Lilly shuffled around for a moment but never woke up, she just snuggled up closer to Miley, positioning her head so it was more on Miley's shoulder than on the pillow. Miley finally let out the breath she had been holding in since Lilly began to move around, but then she heard something that she wasn't expecting.

"I love you Miley, I love you so much." Lilly mumbled in her sleep as her sleepy grip tightened around Miley, pulling her closer.

**  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **

'_Oh my god, she's dreaming about me.' _Miley thought to herself as she smiled but then it went away quickly, _'No stop, I can't. But I do, I love her so much. Do you love me the way I want you to? No she can't, she loves someone else.'__**  
**_**  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more? **

Miley and Lilly were through the mall towards the movie theatre. They had spent almost a full day there, but during that whole time Lilly hardly let go of Miley's arm, and she noticed.

'_Lilly's been really clingy lately. Must still be thinking about Oliver being mad. Oh well I'm not going to complain.'_ Miley thought to herself as she looked up from her arm, but she noticed people staring at them, _'What are they looking at? Dang it's not like there hasn't ever been two best friends walking to the movies before. Although we do kinda look like we're on a date,' _Miley then laughed to herself, _'Ha a date with Lilly, only in my dreams.'__**  
**_**  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever **

The two girls were back at Lilly's house watching TV on Lilly's bed. Lilly had her head on Miley's lap and Miley was weaving her fingers through Lilly's hair. Miley was so focused on Lilly's hair she hadn't even noticed that Lilly fallen asleep and was slightly snoring, until Lilly shifted in her sleep. Miley wouldn't have minded all that much but the position Lilly ended up in made Miley's breath catch, Lilly's face was snuggled up into Miley's stomach. Miley didn't want to wake Lilly up but she knew she had to, or else she would do something she would regret. ****

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush? 

Miley was about to wake Lilly but she stopped once she heard Lilly start to mumble in her sleep.

"Miley don't leave, I love you." Lilly mumbled then wrapped her arms around Miley.

Miley smiled then whispered back, "I'm not going anywhere Lil. I'm right here."****

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy 

Lilly shifted again in her sleep again slightly as if she was trying to look in the direction of Miley's voice then said, "Kiss me."

Miley's breathing stopped completely, her head began to spin, 'Did she just say what I think she said? Oh my god what do I do?'

"Lilly I can't I…" Miley began to say but then she couldn't resist anymore and brought her lips down onto Lilly's.****

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know 

As Miley kissed Lilly, she put her hand on the back of Lilly's head and pulled her up slightly. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity to Miley until she felt something on the back of her head, a hand.

Miley pulled away only to be met with Lilly's eyes staring right at her, then Miley began to panic.

"Lilly I… I'm sorry, I should go." Miley said then got up and practically ran out of Lilly's room.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid. What was I thinking? Ugh stupid crush.' Miley thought as she approached the front door.****

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush? 

'I can't believe I was so stupid, what am I going to do? Lilly's probably never going to speak to me again and…' Miley continued to think but her thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Miley wait!" it was Lilly, who was running down the stairs to catch up.

Out of instinct Miley stopped but then cringed, she knew she couldn't leave now so she turned slowly to face Lilly.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, it was just a stupid little crush. I'm sorry I know you said you were in love with someone else I…" Miley began rambling but got interrupted.****

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Miley was interrupted by Lilly's lips connecting with hers, and she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lilly's neck. Then Lilly pulled away.

"Miley, I'm in love with you. I broke up with Oliver to be with you. You're the girl of my dreams." Lilly said with a smile on her face.

Once Miley heard those words, a smile just as big as Lilly's formed on her face. Then their lips connected again.

**The end**

_**T: Wow how about that?**_

_**M: I believe it was great.**_

_**T: So do I, but what do you guys think? As always comment and tell us, your opinions count.**_

_**M: Oh one more thing before we go, our friend and SHMH member Dave aka SilverDragonRanger09 had his stories erased by some psycho so he is reposting them all over again. So if you would please go and re-read, re-comment and re-favorite his stories again. It would mean a lot to us.**_

_**T: Ok well that's it for now, thanks for reading. Peace**_

_**M: Love**_

_**M&T: Maylor**_

_**Bye (waves)**_


End file.
